


Anything

by Knaught



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Exhibitionism, Hannibal's kink is Will saying please, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Will's sexuality is fluid, the second chapter is the fun one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaught/pseuds/Knaught
Summary: He fixed Will's collar, kissed him, thanked him for his company, and opened the door. Will stood very still for a moment. Hannibal had fixed his collar, then kissed him. No matter how many times he replayed the events they were the same. Hannibal had kissed him.It had chaste and soft and over before Will realized what was happening, but it had happened. Will realized two things at that moment, one was that Hannibal was definitely messing with him, the other was that he had been standing in the doorway for a weirdly long time in complete silence.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Will was frustrated and trying very hard not to show it. The source of his frustration was that Hannibal was being the perfect gentleman. They engaged in polite conversation. They ate wonderful food, that Hannibal had the audacity to apologize for, sighting his lack of time and preparation to create something more complex. But the food was perfect, the company was perfect, and Will Graham was slowly losing his mind.  
He had been perfectly ready to abandon a lifetime of being straight and the part of his common sense that says he probably shouldn't have sex with his therapist only for said therapist to completely ignore Will's advances. Hannibal had given a polite and more importantly unmistakably platonic response to each and very flirty comment. The younger man had even equipped his my-bed-or-yours smile, and it had never failed so completely as it did with Hannibal pretending not to notice.  
Will had started to fear that he had misread something, that his attraction wasn't quite as mutual as he intended. After a not therapy session with one too many layers of meanings, and Hannibal being downright suggestive in recommending they continue their conversation over dinner, Will was ready. Will was ready and Hannibal apparently had changed his fucking mind. It was around the time he had been forced to admit to himself he had been wrong and somehow managed to invent months worth of banter and flirting that Hannibal declared it late and Will ought to be going. He held out Will's coat, which the younger man rather reluctantly slid on. He fixed Will's collar, kissed him, thanked him for his company, and opened the door. Will stood very still for a moment. Hannibal had fixed his collar, then kissed him. No matter how many times he replayed the events they were the same. Hannibal had kissed him.  
It had chaste and soft and over before Will realized what was happening, but it had happened. Will realized two things at that moment, one was that Hannibal was definitely messing with him, the other was that he had been standing in the doorway for a weirdly long time in complete silence.  
"Thank you for dinner," Will said eventually.  
"It was my pleasure," Hannibal responded refusing to acknowledge anything out of the ordinary, and smiling to all the world like the cat that got the canary.  
Will's mind felt like a skipping record as he walked back to his car. Hannibal helping him into his coat. Hannibal fixing his collar. Hannibal kissing him. Coat, collar, lips. Hannibal's hands smoothing down the fabric. A surgeon's hands that would never shake or hesitate. An artist's hands capable of drawing beauty out of even the most mundane of things. Hannibal helping him into his coat. Hannibal's lips pressed against his own. Lips that spoke reassurances, that soothed and aggravated in turn. Hannibal kissing him, gentle and unobtrusive. Hannibal kissing him, hard and frantic. Hannibal helping him out of his coat. Hannibal helping him out of his shirt. Hannibal helping him. Hannibal.

Will didn't remember the drive home. The only memories he had between walking out Hannibal's door and in his own was of vague fantasies and disconnected ideas. Of course, Hannibal couldn't just be seduced like a normal person, no he had to turn it into some mind game. Will was incredibly annoyed at how much that fact turned him on.  
He left the door open for his dogs and immediately threw himself into bed. He lightly palmed his jeans where he was already half-hard from his idle daydreams on the drive.  
For the first time, awake anyway, Will honestly considered sex with Hannibal. The man was so put together, all carefully tailored suits and even more carefully tailored expressions. He wanted to strip the older man of both. Will stared up at the ceiling, as it slowly faded away, a pendulum swinging behind his eyes.  
Hannibal walks Will to the door and helps him into his coat. This time he notices Hannibal's hands lingering just a bit too long, as he moves to fix Will's collar. The collar is laying exactly as it should be, there is no need to fix it. Will watches Hannibal approach in slow motion, meeting him halfway. Hannibal is taken aback by this change of events, a deviation from how the night was supposed to go. In his surprise he allows Will to deepen the kiss, earning something far more chastise than what the other man had in mind. His momentary pause is over as soon as it began. He pulled Will close with an arm around his waist, only for Will to turn them around pushing Hannibal hard against the door. Despite being the stronger of the two Hannibal let himself be pinned, as Will moved to kiss at his neck and strip him of his annoyingly elaborate suit. Hannibal's vest and suit jacket found themselves sliding down his arms and onto the floor. Will rocked his hips against Hannibal's as his hands fumbled with the knot of his tie. Hannibal's hands were steady as he worked free the buttons Will's shirt. He pulled as away his shirt fell to the ground. Hannibal leaned back against the door, his own shirt open and hanging off his shoulders. "Now what?" He asked the raw desire on his face doing nothing to break his composure. "You don't know do you?"  
Will's eyes opened, despite the fact that he couldn't remember closing them. He struggled to pinpoint the moment he had kicked off his pants or loosely wrapped his hand around his erection. He sighed loudly, he couldn't find it. Hannibal was right, he didn't know what to do next. Will had never been with a man, and he had definitely never been with anyone even remotely like Hannibal. Will rubbed both hands over his face scowling. Of all the people in the world for him to have trouble reading it had to be the only one he wanted to read.  
Will did his best to focus despite the tension in his groin. No, Will thought to himself, Hannibal isn't the quick and dirty in the foyer type, try again.  
Hannibal would walk him to the bedroom with a hand on the small of his back. A gentlemen in all things. Hannibal would guide the kiss like a dance partner, gentle but firm. Passion easy to read in Hannibal curling one hand in Will's hair holding him close. Will moaned softly against the other man's lips, letting his hands explore Hannibal's chest. They pulled away to breathe, as Will clumsily undid buttons. He pressed his lips against Hannibal's neck as his fingertips explored each bit of skin as he reviled it. He pushed the open shirt off Hannibal's shoulders and ran his hands through the soft curls he found. He kissed Hannibal hard one hand tangling in his hair. A hand tightening on his hip, as he kissed Will back equally hard. One of Will's hands stayed in Hannibal's hair while the other moved down his chest, glossing over his stomach, he could feel the leather of his belt before...  
Will's eyes flicked open again his time with a growl. His hand stilling where it was wrapped tight around his cock. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he wanted or what Hannibal wanted.  
He had the childish desire to call Hannibal and cuss him out for being so utterly impossible to fantasize about. He stared at his phone, he snorted out loud at the possibility of calling Hannibal and asking what he's like in bed, what his moans sounded like, how his features would arrange themselves when Will sank to his knees and wrapped his lips around Hannibal's cock. Will gasped as his hips bucked slightly, oh now that sounds pleasant, he thought, his hand beginning to move again. Before he could second guess himself he had Hannibal's number pulled up and the phone ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night from Hannibal's perspective and the phone call.

Hannibal watched Will walk slowly back to his car. Well, he thought to himself with a smile, that went better than expected. He didn't give himself time to linger instead, moving to start on clean up. Will had been so forward in his advances when they spoke but seemed unbearably shy and nearly skittish whenever any physical contact or even the suggestion of it came into play. Hannibal found it quite entertaining that Will only felt comfortable asking for more intimacy because he was certain he wouldn't get it. Much like a dog chasing a car, he had no real plans on what to do should he catch his query. But he was only getting more and more blatant in his attentions and something had to be done. A chaste kiss, it was nothing untoward, nothing that couldn't be explained away and dismissed if Will found himself unduly startled. Will had seemed quite startled by the action. It was a shame, Hannibal mused as he placed the last dish on the drying rack, but he could take pleasure in having felt those lips against his at least once. He made sure to keep an ear out for his phone all the while. Will would be calling tonight of that Hannibal was sure. He would offer stuttered apologies about inappropriate behavior and Hannibal would play his part and site one too many glasses of wine and by their next appointment, it would be forgotten. It was hard to admit but he would miss Will's flirtatious attitude once it was gone. He had to remind himself that it was for the best. It was necessary that Will break the habit now, lest he finds his mouth making promises the rest of him is not prepared to follow through on.  
Still, he thought to himself as he made his way to his room, it will be a shame to see it go. Hannibal stripped methodically placing each item neatly in the hamper as he went. He retrieved pajamas, boxers, and a small towel before pacing them all, folded at the end of his bed, and laying down on top of the covers.   
Will should be home by now, but he hadn't called yet. Hannibal considered this before deciding he might as well have some fun while he waits.   
He only really saw Will's skin bare when tending to the younger man's injuries. His dangerous profession and general dislike of hospitals had him on Hannibal's doorstep when he found himself in need of medical attention. Of course, he went to the hospital for anything extreme but he trusted Hannibal's stitches far more than those of any random doctor and so Hannibal ended up doing most of them.   
Will had a run-in on a case that left with a rather deep cut on his side. Hannibal hadn't been able to decide if he should kill the man for harming Will or send him a thank you note for harming him in such a way that lead to Will shirtless leaning back on the couch in Hannibal's living room. In the end, he had decided on both. That memory was one Hannibal held close, revisiting it often.  
While the gloves he wore were a necessity to keep the wound clean Hannibal still mourned his inability to feel Will's skin. The assailant had clearly been attempting to stab him but had missed his knife grazing Will instead leaving a laceration along the side of his rib cage. Hannibal lightly petted the skin below the cut with one hand under the guise of holding him still while the other sanitized the area. He found majesty in being on his knees before the object of his affections. Will never flinched away from Hannibal's care. If the act of slowly and neatly cleaning the blood from him felt like a cleansing, then the application of anesthetic was an anointing. The needle pulled through the skin dragging the red string of fate behind it, intertwining them through blood and flesh.  
Hannibal's fingertips trace over the underside of his cock where it lay heavy against his stomach. His memories drifted through his mind as if to tie them together to take sensations and ideas so far apart and make one narrative. Red blood against pale skin, body heat, and a brush of lips. He let his mind and hands drift, both aimless and soft.  
Hannibal was close but he kept his touch light, tonight had been wonderful and there was no need to rush himself and waste the good mood it left him with.  
Hannibal retrieved a bottle of lubricant and his favorite plug from his bottom dresser drawer before returning to the bed. He wondered what Will would say if he could see him now. He planted his feet on the mattress and spread his legs wide as a finger circled his entrance. He arched his back slightly as if putting himself on display. He let out a groan both in response to the finger pushing inside him and for the benefit of his imaginary audience. Hannibal tended to find himself frustrated with his physical limitations and this was no different. He worked a second finger into his body before he was ready for it, hissing at the stretch. The angle of his fingers was never right and only served to frustrate him. The plug was large but he began to coat it with lube as soon as his body was as relaxed enough to be safe medically speaking if not comfortable.   
He kept a slow but steady pressure on the plug as his body found itself forced to accommodate the intrusion. Hannibal's breathing came steady but heavy as inch by inch the metal sank into him. He held the plug still at the thickest part, forcing his rim to accommodate the stretch, not despite how comfortable it was but because of it. He reveled in flexing his self-control as his legs shook before finally pushing forward again. The plug fully settled pulling a moan from Hannibal's lips. His breathing labored, his body tense as each motion sent sparks up his spine.  
It was that moment that the phone began to ring, Will's name flashing across the screen. Hannibal considered his state briefly before deciding that what Will didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and quickly dried his hands on the towel he brought for just that purpose. Simply leaning forward to grab the phone felt frustratingly good. He bit back several undignified sounds as he accepted the call.  
"Evening Will, I trust you got home safe."  
"I did, yeah."   
Hannibal paused at the sound of Will's voice. He considered the possibility that Will was simply out of breath from playing with his dog before calling, but a subtle slick sound in the background sent all doubt from his mind.   
"May I ask the reason for your call?"  
"I wanted to thank you for dinner, and let you know I got home safe. " Will's voice broke briefly as though trying to hide a moan. Hannibal closed his eyes to listen more intently. "It was kind of you to have me at such short notice."  
Hannibal wanted to tell Will he'd have him now, he'd have him in every way the other man desired. He tried desperately not to whimper into the phone "It was my pleasure, you are always welcome."  
Will did moan his time, a long drawn out thing with all attempts at hiding or disguising it abandoned. Hannibal twisted his free hand in his bedding in an attempt to keep it from where he wanted it. He was certainly touching himself now would make his current pursuit of memorizing every last sound coming over the line that much more difficult.  
"Would you care to join me for dinner again later this week?"  
"Now that would be my pleasure." Will was panting now, the slick sounds from over the line growing more and more distracting. Hannibal couldn't resist rocking back onto the plug, his own breathing far too loud in the quiet room. He refused to let the call end yet.  
"Any preference as to what we have?"  
Will let out a breathless laugh "Since when do- ahh since when do you let people make dinner requests?"  
Hannibal's hand tightened around the bedding, resisting the urge to follow Will's example. "I don't."  
"I wouldn't imagine controlling your culinary expertise," he could hear the rustle of the sheets in the background, he wanted nothing more at this moment than to see Will. "But if I could please make a little dessert request?"  
The whimper that forced its way out of Hannibal's throat at Will's please took them both by surprise. Hannibal couldn't bring himself to be ashamed when his body rocked back against the plug of its own volition. In that moment he knew he'd give Will anything.  
"Hannibal, are you touching yourself?" It was the first time either of them acknowledged what they were doing and the question itself felt like a release.  
Hannibal's voice was nearly pained when he answered, "No."  
"Oh God, do you want to? I mean are you -" Will couldn't finish his sentence, as his words dissolved into moans.  
"Yes. Very much so, Will. However, I want to hear you more."  
"God. Please, please Hannibal."  
His hips bucked against empty air. "Anything you want. Anything at all." He couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice any longer.  
"Fuck, just talk. God. Please keep talking."  
Hannibal whimpered again, his voice rough "What do you want me to say?"  
"Tell me - Fuck - Tell me what you're doing, I wanna be able to picture it."  
He wanted to pull the plug from him so he could push it back in, he wanted to wrap his hand around his cock and finally achieve his release but he waited for Will. "I have an anal plug inside myself, I thought of you as I -"  
"Does it feel good?"  
"It feels wonderful, and you would feel so much better."  
Will groaned, Hannibal's name tumbling from his lips as came. Even lost as he was Hannibal had just enough foresight to memorize that sound, to make certain he would never forget what his own name sounded like after being bent and warped by Will's desire.  
"Will?" Hannibal nearly shook with the effort it took to keep his hands off his own flesh.  
"Hannibal, would you do something for me?"  
"Will i-" Hannibal wanted to explain or possibly beg, he felt as though touching himself would break some unbroken rule but he couldn't resist for much longer. If Will intended to tease him he knew he would snap.   
"Please Hannibal"   
Hannibal did begin to shake now, "Anything."  
He could hear the smile in Will's voice "Make yourself come, I want to hear you."  
And suddenly the dam broke, his hand was rough and fast and felt so unbearably good. It was too much after denying himself for so long and he wouldn't have it any other way. His hand was tight and his body squeezed the toy inside him so hard it nearly hurt.  
"Will I need- " Hannibal didn't know how to complete the sentence but Will seemed to understand.  
"Please Hannibal, please come for me." Will got his wish as Hannibal was coming before he finished speaking.  
They merely breathed together for a long while, before Will broke the silence. "So about me getting to pick dessert..."  
"I allowed you to make a request, not the decision."  
"I believe your exact response was, anything you want."  
Hannibal gave an annoyed sigh at that, he wasn't wrong after all. "What would you like?"  
For a moment Will reminded him of a child in a candy store "Okay so I've never had them outside of restaurants, but you know where they make the bowls outa chocolate and fill them with like cream or fruit or something?"  
Hannibal hummed approvingly, he could work with that "I have a condition."  
Will laughed at this "Of course you do."  
Hannibal didn't bother to keep the smile off his face, knowing that Will could hear it. "I would like you to ask again."  
"Please Hannibal."   
"Anything."


End file.
